Labios compartidos
by Bellette07
Summary: One shoot, Song fic, yuri. Lo hice solo para ver si los hago llorar XD . A Lee le duele aceptar que Sakura no lo vera mas alla que de un simple complice en su dolor. SakuHina, LeeSaku, NaruHina.


El amor es una de las cosas más bellas, pero también de las más dolorosas del mundo entero.

Cada que escucho historias de desamor y corazones no correspondidos, hace que me sienta deprimido. Lo peor es, que es difícil para mí escapar de ello. Eh sido testigo y victima de heridas en el corazón que podrían llegar a no cerrarse nunca.

Tanto como como la provocada por Sakura Haruno.

_Amor mió._

_Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas…_

_Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas_

_Este es el cielo, es mi cielo_

Todo comenzó el otoño de ese horripilante año, después de la guerra en contra de la nube roja, la aldea había quedado casi destruida por completo. Nosotros eramos sobrevivientes de lo que se consideraba una de las peores catástrofes de que la capital del fuego había recibido, ni siquiera la aparición de Kyuubi había dejado tanta destrucción. El ánimo de todos estaba por los suelos, gran parte de la población había perdido a los que estimaba, y entre ellos estaba Sakura.

En medio del calor de la batalla había perdido al amigo por que tanto habían trabajado por devolver sano y salvo a casa, Sasuke Uchiha.

Frente a su tumba repasaba en mi mente los recuerdos que tenia de él. Sasuke fue una persona que alguna vez fue admirado por mí; fuerte, decidido, inteligente, ídolo de todas las chicas de Konoha. De chico me hubiese encantado ser como el, y de no ser por que su actitud casi arrastró a la oscuridad a quienes estaban alrededor suyo, hubiera seguido admirándole.

Pero con Sakura y Naruto era otra historia. Estaban ahí, en la lluvía, en un cuadro tan deplorable que cualquiera que no los conociera no los reconocería. Se veían mas deprimidos que aquellos que habían perdido a sus padres durante los ataques, lamentándose los dos por el amigo que ahora estaba 6 pies bajo tierra. Y Sakura era la que peor se veía. Estaba llorando por el hombre por quien ella se había desvivido hasta desfallecer y que al final no había podido salvar.

Verla llorar hacia que mi corazón se sintiera estrangulado.

Sakura Haruno había sido la mujer de quien había estado enamorado desde que era un crío y a pesar de su constante rechazo y las veces que me había hecho a un lado, aun sentía que estaba siendo llamado para tratar de apaciguar un poco su dolor. Me acerque a ella todo lo que pude, mientras Konohamaru levantaba a Naruto del lugar de donde estaba. Levante la mano para ponerla en su hombro, pero alguien se me adelanto…

_Amor fugado._

_Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado…_

_Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes…_

_Me tienes como un perro a tus pies_

Ojos perlados, cabello largo color morado azulado que ondeaba con el viento, la cara de una muñeca, el andar de una princesa y las intensiones de un ángel de la guarda. Era Hinata Hyuuga. Una chica tímida, tierna y valiente, que a pesar de todo su esfuerzo había sido hecho a un lado por su propia familia.

Antes de que yo pudiera haber hecho algo para calmar su momento de dolor, Hinata se acerco a Sakura con la intensión de darle la mano de la mujer amiga que había dejado de recibir de Ino hacia años. Ella (Hinata), sabía por lo que los dos pasaban, había vivido en carne propia lo que era trabajar duro para obtener algo que no se podía alcanzar.

Sabía yo que este simple gesto iba a tener sus consecuencias, pero nunca sospeche en lo que se convertiría con el tiempo.

_Otra vez mi boca insensata_

_Vuelve a caer… _

_En tu piel_

Hinata le dio a Sakura el calor que ella necesitaba en esos días. Le acompaño a todas partes, le ayudo en las labores de reconstrucción y recuperación, la ayudo a sobrellevar la perdida de Sasuke y le ayudo a levantarse sin pedir nada a cambio de su amistad. Básicamente la presencia de Hinata hizo que Sakura me hiciera a un lado, otra vez. Y aunque traté de acércame a ella varias veces, no hubo resultado.

Tuve como consuelo de que durante ese lapso de tiempo Sakura me acepto en su círculo, quedando yo en segundo plano después de Hinata como su confidente y con Naruto como su hermano. Con eso su dolor se fue disipando notoriamente, y pronto la amistad que Sakura recibía de la joven Hyuuga se iba convirtiendo en una necesidad para ella.

_Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca_

_Vuelvo a caer…_

_En tus pechos, en tu par de pies_

No lo podía concebir, y yo creo que ni ella tampoco al principio. Pero cuando se veía en la necesidad de rechazar las propuestas de Naruto y las mías solo para estar con Hinata, comencé a sentir que la hermandad entre ellas se había comenzado a convertir en otra cosa de la que no estaba seguro.

Me dije a mi mismo, para convencerme de lo contrario, que eso solo debía ser por que ella aun se sentía demasiado sola. Pero la pedrada golpeo mi cabeza cuando ella me lo dijo por medio de sus propios labios.

-Creo que siento algo por Hinata, y no creo que solo sea afecto…-

Así es, la mujer que yo amaba se había enamorado de una mujer. Mujer contra la que, para ser sinceros, no era competencia alguna. Hinata era la femineidad encarnada. Tan pura y dulce como la más bella de las flores y había estado para Sakura más de lo que nosotros hubiéramos podido estar. Basicamente Hinata sabía como trabajaba el alma de Sakura.

_Labios compartidos_

_Labios divididos_

_Mi amor…_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

Sin embargo, estaba conciente de que las cosas para ella no iban a ser fáciles.

Conforme los días pasaban, el sentimiento de Sakura hacia Hinata se hacia mas grande. Pero a su vez también lo hacia el dolor. Sakura no estaba preparada para expresarle sus sentimientos por diversas razones, entre ella el temor al rechazo. Sabía bien que Hinata era heterosexual.

Yo por mi lado, no tenia nada más que decir al respecto. Había caído de una manera estrepitosa al plano de los olvidados.

_Y comparto el engaño_

_Y comparto mis días_

_Y el dolor…_

_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios_

Neji se enteró de mi situación, siendo un genio lo dedujo rápidamente, así que no tuve mas remedio que soltarle la sopa. Le conté el asunto cambiando a Hinata en planos de mentira por "otro sujeto", no quería que se enterara de que su prima era la verdadera manzana de la discordia. En realidad ni siquiera quería contarle mi situación, pero hacerlo hizo que lograra de menos, dejar que sangrara esa herida de mi pecho que ya estaba comiendo vivo. Era obvio que me sentía triste ante la decisión de Sakura.

No se si fue malo el contarle a Neji o no, puesto que me llamo "perdedor" por estar atrás de una mujer que se sentía atraída por todo mundo menos por mi.

Pero a pesar de todo no podía dejarla. Amaba a Sakura, demasiado, estaba seguro de que no podía sentir nada parecido hacia otra persona.

_Oh amor_

_Oh amor_

…

_Compartido_

Pero a pesar de que era con Hinata con quien quería estar, Sakura corría a mis brazos de manera constante. Comencé a ver que ella llegaba a mi casa desahogarse, para preguntarme que hacer y hablar del asunto. Caí en cuenta que a pesar de las circunstancias, ella me necesitaba. Su amor no correspondido la estaba carcomiendo igual que a mi con ella y sabía que ella no iba a soportar otro dolor igual estando sola.

Por eso cuando llegaba conmigo la tranquilizaba, buscaba la manera de ayudarle y ella lo retornaba con un gracias y secando sus lagrimas en mi pecho. Siendo sinceros, prefería verla con una mujer a verla llorar nuevamente. Sin embargo, no me di cuenta de las consecuencias que esto traería hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pronto me vi tan inmiscuido en el asunto que ni siquiera Naruto se enteró.

Me había convertido en algo más que su almohada, me había convertido en su cómplice.

_Amor mutante_

_Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre_

_Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente_

_El pedazo que me toca de ti._

Y por si no fuera poco, todo se volvió más y más duro.

El amor hacia Hinata se había vuelto una obsesión para Sakura. Comenzaba a ponerse celosa cada que Hinata se acercaba a Kiba o a Shino, la preocupación y el estrés la invadían cada que Hinata se iba a una misión, y se ponía peor que un dragón cada que la gente le reprochaba que estaba demasiado tiempo con la Hyuuga.

Todo eso le provocaba presión. Presión que finalmente estallo una buena noche en el Ichiraku en la que estábamos solos ella, Ino y yo. Ino le pregunto a Sakura el por que no se había conseguido hombre aun, Sakura le dijo que no le interesaba eso, e Ino le replico que Hinata no iba a reemplazar a Sasuke de ninguna manera.

No hay que decir que Sakura se molesto bastante, y que tuve que detenerle para evitar que golpeara a Ino.

_Relámpagos de alcohol_

_Las voces solas lloran en el sol_

_Mi boca en llamas torturada_

_Te desnudas angelada_

_Luego te vas._

El tiempo paso, las semanas después del incidente se convirtieron en meses y esos meses en tres años completos. Sakura aun no podía olvidar el dolor que le provoco la partida al otro mundo de Sasuke y tampoco se podía expresar de manera abierta a Hinata . Pero eso no alejaba el sentimiento para nada.

Yo termine aceptando todo al final, realmente envidiaba la manera en que ambas se llevaban. Se veían hermosas juntas y no podía negarlo. Los festivales las veía acompañarse una a la otra como dos hermanas, como si hubieran estado hechas como una llave para una cerradura. Sabía bien que Sakura buscaba el momento perfecto para hacerle saber sus sentimientos, pero ese tiempo solo fue de espera.

El dolor en mi corazón se disipo cuando comencé a hacerme a la idea de que ambas estaban juntas. Hasta llegue a pensar que se convertirían en el cuadro perfecto del amor.

Eso fue hasta un día fatídico.

_Otra vez mi boca insensata_

_Vuelve a caer…_

_En tu piel de miel_

Era un día de otoño, justo el día en que ellos habían perdido a Sasuke. Habíamos recién llegado a dejarle flores a su tumba, básicamente para decirle al pelo negro que estábamos mejor que bien a pesar de su perdida. Pero a pesar de lo melancólico del día, eso no fue lo que nos trajo de vuelta al vórtice de tristezas.

Ese día Naruto llego al lado de Hinata, abrazado de su cintura, como si no conociera el carácter de Sakura. Mire su mano y levante mi ceja derecha.

-Veo que tienes un anillo nuevo- le dije.

-Gracias- me respondió sonrojada -Me lo dio Naruto…-

La verdad ninguno de los dos estaba consiente de que Naruto había estado saliendo con Hinata. Sabíamos que ella había estado enamorada de el desde pequeña, pero no me imagine que estaban saliendo. Me temí lo peor cuando el pobre e idiota rubio decidió abrir su enorme boca.

-Vine a decirle a Sasuke que eh encontrado a la mujer de mis sueños. Nos vamos a casar-

Casi escuche el alma de Sakura romperse como una copa de vidrio estrellándose en el suelo, el ramo de flores que traía se le resbalo de las manos como si estuviera engrasado. En pocas palabras, se había destrozado por dentro. Ella solo recogió el ramo de flores, embozo la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir, y le dio las felicitaciones a ambos mientras contenía las ganas de llorar.

_Vuelve a mí tu boca…Duele_

_Vuelvo a caer_

_En tus pechos, en tu par de pies_

Ella corrió al bosque una vez que Hinata y Naruto se fueron, engañados por la actuación mía y de Sakura en el cementerio. Yo no tuve más remedio que correr detrás de ella para la seguírla de cerca y evitar que se perdiera. Corrimos tanto que nos internamos en el bosque hasta la parte mas profunda y ahí nos quedamos desde al atardecer hasta al crepúsculo.

Pobre Sakura.

Lloro durante toda esa noche en mi hombro, mojando mi camisa verde y llamándose tonta a si misma por no haber visto eso llegar. Temía al rechazo y ahora la había perdido por siempre, al igual que a Sasuke. Yo no podía más que hacerme pedazos con ella, verla llorar de nuevo por alguien me partía el corazón

_Labios compartidos_

_Labios divididos_

_Mi amor_

_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios._

Cada día que pasaba antes de la boda era como una tortura para ella y por ende para mí. Yo era quien tenía que recibir sus lágrimas y cuidarla de que no cayera más al fondo del abismo en el que estaba sumergida.

Llegue a sentirme molesto con Naruto un tiempo, hasta parecía que lo había hecho a propósito. Llegue a formular la gruesa y estupida teoría de sabía los sentimientos que Sakura tenía por su prometida y que estaba haciendo todo este show solo para vengarse de su rechazo todos estos años. Pero en el fondo de mi alma estba consiente de que solo me lo decía a mi mismo para encontrarle una explicación logica a todo ese descarado malentendido. Sabia que Naruto no era del tipo que gustaban de causar ese tipo de dolor, menos tener sentimientos de odio y de venganza. El rubio era demasiado tonto e inocente para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, todo por que no sentía otra cosa mas que amor.

Por lo que esa estúpida idea se fue al caño junto con una caja de calmantes que Shikamaru me dio para calmar mis ataques de estrés.

Pero como si no fuera suficiente, para ponerle jugo de limón a la herida, Sakura fue convertida en la dama de honor de Hinata.

La boda llego y fue como un calvario para ella. Todo el mundo aclamaba lo hermosa que se veía la mujer del Hokage en su vestido de novia, lo feliz que seria ella con el héroe de la aldea y lo feliz que se sentía la familia Hyuuga por ello. Pero Sakura estaba a punto de estallar y yo con ella. Cada hora que pasaba miraba su cara alargarse, deprimirse, estresarse. Sabía que tenía ganas de gritar, de detener a Naruto y decirle a Hinata lo que sentía por ella.

Lo que para Hinata era como un hermoso cuento de hadas, para lo pobre de Sakura era como una horrenda pesadilla.

_Y comparto el engaño_

_Y comparto mis días_

_Y el dolor_

_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios_

Estalle. No pude más…

Estaba cansado de verla llorar y desvivirse por una persona para ver su corazón partirse en pedazos. Estaba cansado de verla caer en el dolor, en el rechazo, en la melancolía y en la depresión. Ya estaba harto de ser abducido en ese torbellino sin poder salir a respirar ni un momento. Me dije a mi mismo que si iba a estar en segundo plano para ella toda mi vida, no iba a permitir que la hicieran infeliz de nuevo.

Ella merecía sonreír, y yo merecía un descanso de la tortura.

Convencí a duras penas a Sakura. Dure toda el tiempo que duramos antes y durante la fiesta de bodas para convérsenla de mi plan, pero finalmente cedió. Y aunque ella se acobardo al principio, pues advertí que una vez que eso se pusiera en marcha no iba a parar por nada del mundo, decidió solo seguirme la corriente. Una vez que la fiesta se acabo, le pedí a Naruto y a Hinata que nos acompañaran al bosque, alegando que queríamos decirles algo a la feliz nueva pareja.

_Que me parta un rayo_

_Que me entierre el olvido_

_Mi amor_

_Pero no puedo mas, compartir tus labios_

_Compartir tus besos…_

Nos quedamos los cuatro en el bosque, todos y cada uno en silencio. Había logrado que Sakura estuviera al frente de aquella mujer que tanto amaba, pero ella no podía expresar ninguna palabra, pues eso debía de correr por su cuenta. Mire a Sakura, suspire y le sujete el hombro derecho. Ella tomo mi mano antes de sonrojarse para que entendiera que eso le había dado suficiente valor.

-Quiero decirte algo, que me estuvo comiendo el alma todos estos años Hinata. Primero que nada, te felicito por finalmente haber adquirido la atención de Naruto, es bueno saber que ambos se aman lo suficiente para amarrarse a esto del matrimonio jejeje- dijo nerviosa -Solo quiero pedirte que lo cuides muy bien, por que es un idiota y se va meter en muchos problemas-

-Sakura. Gracias- le sonrió ella.

-Pero… eso no es el punto-

-¿Umh?-

Sakura se acerco a Hinata, la tomo de los hombros y todo paso tan rápido como el flash de una cámara fotográfica.

…_Labios compartidos…_

Las vi juntarse labio a labio y así fue como la luna salio de las nubes. Yo y Naruto solo quedamos como testigos, yo silencioso y el atónito. Mi expresión descansada le dijo a Naruto que había estado metido en esto y creo que con eso dedujo que yo había sido el demente que había organizado todo ese circo.

-Perdóname…- le dijo Sakura dejando que las lagrimas empaparan sus ojos una vez que se separaron -Solo espero que esto no lo arruine toda nuestra amistad, eso me dolería muchísimo-

Vimos a Hinata caer al suelo con una expresión de choque antes de emprender nuestra graciosa huida al bosque. Sakura no podía mirar atrás pero yo si. Naruto fue a tomar los hombros de una Hinata con el vestido de bodas empapado en lágrimas, arrodillada y con los puños clavados en sus rodillas.

Quizás solo fue mi imaginación, pero de alguna manera sentí que el viento me trajo su último susurro.

-Por que no me lo dijiste…-

_Te amo con toda mí fe sin medida_

_Te amo aunque estés compartida._

_Tus labios tienen el control._

Ahora, en este tiempo, con el día de mi boda con Sakura todo el mundo se regocija.

Neji solo ah puesto la mano en mi hombro para darme la buena suerte. La voy a necesitar, se a la perfección que mi próxima mujer aun esta enamorada de la joven Hyuuga. También se que Naruto y Hinata nos están viendo en estos momentos, ella embarazada, ambos con el rostro nublado como si trataran duro de esconder algo que para nosotros es mas que obvio.

Cuatro años del incidente con Sasuke, uno con el de Hinata y aun no lo podemos abandonar la melancolía. Pero tengo como consuelo de que nos hemos acostumbrado el uno con el otro. Y yo, como un tonto, aun sigo amándole como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Y lo peor es que lo seguiré haciendo, aun sabiendo que yo no soy el indicado para darle esa felicidad que por tanto tiempo le han arrebatado.

Cualquiera diría que este día es el de mi victoria. Pero para mi, es en realidad es el comienzo de la batalla. Afortunadamente no estaré solo esta vez, es una batalla que hemos decidido tomar los 4 en conjunto.

Pelearemos para sopesar el dolor, para olvidar las penas, para sanar las heridas y buscar la felicidad real en este campo de batalla interminable llamado amor.

_Te amo con toda mí fe sin medida_

_Te amo aunque estés compartida._

_Tus labios tienen el control…_

_Y sigues tú con el control_


End file.
